


Chamomile

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Chamomile, Consensual Somnophilia, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: You are Coco Pommel's personal assistant, helping her with whatever she needs assisting with. In return, she offers you a place to stay while you work out your whole "you were from Earth, now you're in Equestria" thing. This focuses on the night Coco asked you to get her some Chamomile tea and how it ended up knocking her out.Seeing the tags, you can probably guess how that night's gonna end.





	Chamomile

You had come from another world. _Our_ world. Unfortunately, you weren't one of those guys who happened to be cosplaying as some sort of anime villain, wound up getting their powers and go on cool adventures. One day, you were strolling along and you fell through what amounted to a rabbit hole. Real _Alice In Wonderland_ shit right there. Instead of Ponyville, you end up in Manehatten, which, if you hadn't seen the show, is, like, one of the top 10 _worst_ pony-filled towns thanks to the dog-eat-dog nature (or would it be _pony_ -eat-pony?) of the residents there.

You had nowhere to go and were left on the street. You managed to successfully avoid the ponies jeering at you, poking at you, and abusing you, only because you're a human and they're afraid of things they don't see day-to-day, though not too afraid to break out into a mob, complete with torches and pitchforks. Maybe it's because of those aforementioned anime villain-powered humans running around. However, one pony managed to take you in one winter's eve. A cute, adorable pony with aqua blue hair and matching blue eyes.

You quickly learned that her name is Coco Pommel and that she's a renowned fashion designer after she struck it big working on the costumes for some play you have never heard about. However, she wasn't just gonna let you crash at her place like a pretty freeloader. In return for staying at her place until you can find either a way home or a place to stay, she wanted you to be her assistant. You worried that she would make you her personal slave, but thankfully, she only calls on you to help her occasionally, usually taking advantage of your height like picking up something from a high shelf that she'd otherwise need a ladder/step-ladder for. After all, you _are_ naturally bigger than a pony.

These tasks are usually getting her some tea, holding some fabric up while she puts some touches on it, pick up some supplies while she works on her clothes, or even trying on some experimental fashion designs. As reward for this, she gives you new clothes to wear while she washes your old ones and provides you a bed to sleep in. Well, that and seeing her adorable face every now and then, but that's a bonus. You mostly get assigned to make her tea. Of course, she had to teach you how to make tea for her and ensure the tea is good before she could trust you to do it on your own, but you crossed that bridge without hassle.

* * *

So one day, you were assigned to make Chamomile tea for Coco. You went over to the kitchen and placed a packet of Chamomile mix into a boiling pot. You stirred it until it's fully mixed and then you poured it into a coffee cup. Yes, you're serving her tea in a cup made for coffee... You pointed out the irony, though she said that coffee cups were nostalgic to her. And so, you hand her the cup of tea.

"Thank you as always." She said as she sipped the tea. She sighed and turned to the rug of red fabric that she had been sewing together. "I need to get this order done by Sunday, but I have a big day Saturday what with the fashion competition... It's sort of stressing..." She continued to sip the tea. "Well, this tea is said to calm the nerves. Why don't you turn in for the night?" She patted you on the shoulder before she returned to her work. You nodded and headed off to your bed.

* * *

You spent an hour in your bed trying to sleep. You couldn't flush out the thoughts of Coco out of your head. You had lived at her place for a month now, and so far, despite being essentially a servant to her, she treated you kindly. In fact, some days she doesn't even give you orders and instead just hangs out with you like you were her roommate instead of a personal butler.

You clung onto your head pillow. You knew _exactly_ what you're feeling: love. You loved her. While you felt like she loved you back, you think it's more like an unconditional love between a dog and his master. You have no idea how love between a human and a pony is supposed to work, what the ethics are in it, how they even _view_ humans as a species, and all the other boring details that immediately vanish from your head when you hear a thud come from where Coco was working.

You got up, rushed over to the room, and find Coco Pommel lying face down over the roll of fabric that she worked on. For a moment, your body felt cold as you imagined seeing this on the newspaper reading "FAMED DESIGNER DIES FROM OVERDOSE, SERVANT BOY SUSPECTED FOR MURDER". Fearing the worst, you ran to Coco and pressed two fingers against the side of her neck... Then you realized that you're checking the pulse of a horse and aren't sure checking their pulse is just the same as checking the pulse of a human.

Option B, you held your hand in front of her wide-open, drooling mouth. You felt her breath. It was shallow, but nothing to worry about. You looked at her sleeping face. By God, was she tired. You noticed the bags underneath her eyes and somehow, she managed to ruffle up her once pretty hair. You combed her hair with your fingers in an attempt to straighten it, but you wind up making the hair look worse by parting it. You looked over and see a spilled cup of Chamomile tea. You then remember that they're widely known for also making people sleep thanks to the aforementioned calming of the nerves.

Probably should have mentioned that to her. Welp, too late. Though now knowing that your boss isn't dead, you tried to shake her as gently as you can. The only difference you made is that her snores are louder. You stopped to listen a bit at them. Her snores sounded like a meowing cat. You then rubbed her coat with your hand, noting how fuzzy it is. Alright, you can't wake her. So the solution now is to just bring her to her bed.

You stood up and...

That's when you saw her rump. Cute, round, squishable and- wait, is that her vagina?! You never saw a pony's private parts before and considering the ponies' penchant for not normally wearing clothes, that's saying something. How the hell were her genitals invisible up to this point? Do you even bother to ask? Because by the time you saw her flank, you became rock hard. You decided to experiment with this. How out cold _is_ Coco?

You traced her vagina with your finger like it was a cup. Other than a few stifled moans, nothing. You pushed part of the lips aside and with your other finger slightly probe the hole. Just more moaning. Then, for the hell of it, you groped her butt. You grinned. She looked so cute when she's asleep and presenting her... womanhood? Marehood? Marehood sounds right. This boner wouldn't go away. In any other case, you'd just go to your bunk and rub one off, but Coco seems to be so knocked out that not even fingering her will wake her. Sure, you'd better make sure by fingering her anus, but you're a fashion designer's assistant, not a doctor.

You pull down your pants and expose your cock. In your head is a list of things you want to do with her unconscious body. You look at her sleeping face and nod. Obviously, you start with a blow job. Although, that's what you _wanted_ to do first. But when you shoved your dick into her open mouth, you felt her teeth right onto your foreskin and realized that you could accidentally choke her to death with your rock hard dick. As badass and metal as that would sound, you don't want a dead cutie on your hands. Not to mention that you worry that she'd think you're feeding her a carrot and munch your penis off.

You pulled out and decided the next place to go would be her vagina. You mounted her and carefully guided your penis right into her vagina. When your legs touched her legs, you immediately took off your shirt and clung onto Coco's body as you embraced both her fur and her warmth. You hump her a few times while you hear her snoring be broken up into segments. Eventually she began to just go "Ungh! Ungh! Ungh! Ungh! Ungh!" instead of the meowing, but you found the former to be cuter.

You held her hoof as you slowly increased your speed. You shoved your head right into her hair and smelled it. A bit musky, but you can still pick up her sweet minty scent. With one hand, you grabbed her tail and stroked its hair. The walls were very tight. You'd think that she never had sex before. You stop and pull out to check something. Thankfully, you didn't break her hymen and have fresh virgin blood staining her fabric... even if it's also red. You felt so close to cumming that you decided to go for one final push. But first, you made sure the fabric was far away from the sex area.

You flip her onto her back and dove in, plunging your dick right into her vagina. You got extra close to Coco's body and looking at her pretty face, went mouth-to-mouth on her. You kissed her and swished your tongue around hers. With one big embrace, your penis erupted cum right into her womb. You felt calmed and relaxed from the sex and you nearly slept on top of her. However, you struggled to pull out. You ran over, picked up a tissue, and ran back to wipe any cum that leaked. Once that was done, _now_ you can do what you were supposed to do before your lust got the better of you.

You lift her small, gentle body up and took her to her bed. You placed her and tucked her in. You went back to the fabric room and cleaned up as much as you can. God knows what'd happen if Coco ever found out she made her room a mess, let alone that you fucked her there. After a few moments of cleaning, you went back to her bed. You figure that the rule of thumb for unconscious ponies is to keep watch and see if anything changes.

Somehow you translated this to hop in the bed with her and cuddle close to her. To be fair, she _was_ beautiful and like a fuzzy teddy bear. You hugged her and rested your head on her soft chest as you felt it rise and fall with each snore, now more peaceful than before you even has sex with her.

* * *

When you opened your eyes, you saw Coco sleeping peacefully as she held you. For a moment, it was as if none of what happened last night ever happened. You kissed her on the nose as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh?" She sleepily said. "What are you doing in my bed?" She asked.

"You had a bit too much to drink last night and passed out. You okay?" You stroked her mane as she smiled softly.

"Y-yeah... I am." She blushed. You knew that look she had. That's the look of someone who's happy her love interest noticed her. "Did... Did you..." She asked you. Oh Crap. Busted. Your pupils shrunk as you believed sh was going to call the cops. She giggled a bit. "Don't worry, silly... It's alright. I... I knew that the tea would knock me out. You've been a good help to me, so I figured I'd reward you." She said.

You wanted to say that she could have just asked instead of giving you all that moral dilemma with practically raping her, but you realize that this was Coco we're talking about. Poor girl's practically too shy into outright begging you to fuck. You let bygones be bygones and closed in for yet another kiss, however, Coco's soft blue eyes opened wide and pushed you a bit.

"How long did I sleep for?!" She blushed as her voice flustered. You resisted the urge to cuddle the ever-loving shit out of her and answered her question.

"Uh... Since 12:00?" She pushed you off the bed and sprung out of bed.

"It's 8:00! Crap! I'm gonna be late for that competition! And then I have to finish that dress for Fancy Pants! Oh crap! I SLEPT TOO LOOOOOONG~!" She rushed out, though right after she combed her hair straight. The way her tail flicked, you caught a glimpse of her vagina. You smiled for a bit as you remembered the one night you got lucky... Before you questioned the moral ethics of having sex with an animal, let alone an unconscious one. You got up and chased after her, since you _know_ that she'll need your help once again.

But you're okay with that. So long as you have her, you'll always be okay with that, because now you have somebody... er... some _pony_ to love.


End file.
